Be My Forever
by Tabooboo2
Summary: She was just some punk kid, but she grew into a beautiful and strong demigod, and Ares wants her. fem!Percy. male!Annabeth. AresxPercy. Rating may change.
1. Warring Hearts

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the genius rick riordan. This is not a slash but there will be smut. Percy Jackson will be a GIRL in this. Female, capiche! AND ANNABETH IS A BOY NAMED AVERY!

On with the smut!  
(Events occur after last Olympian)

ARES POV:

He remembered that day all those years ago, however, in the warlord's eyes, it felt like a week ago. The day he was defeated by the lanky, unassuming twelve year old demigod known as Percy Jackson. At the time, Ares felt nothing but contempt for the girl he was to fool with the lightning bolt. And after his defeat, his rage was a fiery volcano. The urge to rip the girl's head from her torso was overwhelming.

Ares wasn't one to jump blindly into things. One would assume that being the God of War, he will be brash and hot headed. But war isn't just bloodshed, but calculated measures, only with the intent of victory.

But Ares could conjure up no reason why he followed the demigod, observing Percy as she went on her various quests. He felt a sort of underlying pride, seeing her grow, not only physically, but mentally. Not that the physical changes didn't pique his interest. Ares couldn't help the lust that grew in him when he saw her breasts grow into a nice plump size. Just enough to slightly overflow his hands. And her arse, he constantly resist the urge to reach out and squeeze the flesh.

As the years passed, Ares realized that what he felt for the girl was not just mere lust, but a developing fondness as well as unreasonable possessiveness. Seeing that insolent son of Athena woo HIS Percy fueled a fury in him greater than any war.

Percy was HIS. He would have her all: mind body and soul. Forever.

And he would let everyone know.

Soon.

*~*

And here she is, a full bodied woman who had just defeated the titan lord Kronos. The fire in her eyes shines green like Greek fire, her chest heaves from the pains of battle, and Ares found nothing more hot than a panting Percy.

I'll be sure to leave her panting after a thorough mating. Just the thought drove him to insatiable lust. All in due time.

Zeus, in his trademark pinstriped suit, sits in the center of the horseshoe arrangement of the Olympian thrones. His ethereal yet imposing presence renders everyone silent.

"Perseus Jackson, you have done Olympus a great favor. Your knowledge, strength, and bravery has restored power to Olympus."

Dionysus, aka Mr. D, could not help but mutter "where it belongs."

Zeus gave him a sidelong glance before continuing. "Us Olympians have thought long and hard, and we have all agreed that a suitable award for your heroic act is godhood. You shall become a goddess for all eternity."

Ares gives a small smile as he sees his plan go into work. Earlier, Ares had pitched the idea that they gift her with immortality, and Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite had promptly agreed. Zeus , Dionysus, and Athena were a bit difficult to convince, but eventually all the cards were in his favor.

Ares's plan was to have Percy become a goddess and then ask Poseidon for her hand in marriage. And there would be no reason to deny. What father in their his mind would not want his daughter to marry a strong, handsome, powerful God? Percy may not love him at the moment, but he could woo her.

Percy stands shell-shocked, his friends have their mouths hanging open. Avery looks ready to cry, realizing it could be the end of his relationship, before it really started! Ares has a smug smile at this.

After what seemed like eternity, Percy began to speak, Ares at the edge of his seat.

"I..I'm sincerely grateful, Lord Zeus, that you would offer me g..go...godhood. I am truly honored. But I am afraid I cannot accept your gracious offer," Percy quickly duck her head, in fear of being struck by lightning.

The chorus of gasps in the room hid the sound of Ares crushing the arm of his throne.

WHAT! How could she just deny immortality like that!? _This is all going against my plan_. Ares's mind was in turmoil, a whirlwind of confusion, anger and panic.

Before Ares could stand and bellow his opposition, Percy continued. " I was born a mortal. Sure I might be half god as well, but I've been a part of the mortal world for a long time. I am a demigod. Emphasis on DEMI. And I'm going to die like a demigod. I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, but this is my wish."

Hearing her say "die" made Ares very distraught. His mind withdrew into itself. He recalls hearing something about "minor gods" and "camp", but everything was a blur as his mind worked in overdrive to come up with some way to get Percy to be immortal. He could get Percy to be immortal unwillingly by getting her to eat a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides, but the idea was very distasteful.

No, he thought, I will get her to come to me willingly.

He smiles as he formulates a new plan of action.

After all, this was only the battle. The war was yet to come. And Ares was VERY good with wars.

FIN

Chapter 1 my honey bunches of oats.  
I shall continue this as long as you want it. Ares is super smexy in my mind. Here are the links to how I envision Percy and Ares to look like, if you don't want them to look like this, that is perfectly fine. If you already have a vision in your mind go ahead and keep it but this is how I like it:

Percy: cinemania/actores/jennifer_connelly/fotos/1788/jen nifer_

Ares: fs70/PRE/i/2012/097/1/b/ares_god_of_war_by_thy_dar kest_


	2. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

SORRY THIS ISNT A NEW CHAPTER

I am soooooo grateful for the awesome reviews. I'm surprised I even got any. I wrote the last chapter on a whim at one in the morning last year, and I recently found it and decided to post it. It was never really my intention to continue the story. However, I WILL CONTINUE IT! The reviews have inspired me. Just don't expect a new chapter this month because I need to come up with a middle and ending and I am busy with college applications (Pray I get into UCLA).


	3. Kiss-blocked

I'm a dirty liar. I said you would have to wait next month, but since I finished my college essay early and worked on my application it all weekend, I got to writing it. there is no smut, but it's a necessary segway chapter into what I already have planned :P ENJOY  
Disclaimer: Recognizable character's are Rick Riordan's bitches... I mean characters

Ugh. Dear GODS I hate sweat! And NO, not because I'm a girl, but because you get all stinky and wet in places you don't want to be. But that's what you get when you're a demigod-almost-turned-into-a-god. What am I doing now? Climbing the world's most dangerous wall climb, with lava, spikes, the works. And why am I doing this, you ask? Well because it's protocol as a camper at Camp-Half Blood.

But mostly because after the incident in Olympus two days ago, all the campers have been looking at me differently. The Cyclops were looking at ME as I had one eye!

After the battle with Kronos I was tired and war torn, and all I needed was just a little break with my mom, Paul, Tyson and a big bowl of blue ice cream. And honestly I deserved it!

But no, the gods decided to throw me a curve ball and hit me with the gift of godhood. Well, I was so tired of everything, I didn't need godhood on the list, so I declined. I'm sure you're reading this and wondering what curse was put on my brain to get me to make such a stupid decision. And honestly, I don't know myself. Yes, I was tired, but here was the opportunity to really help people. And the world needs better Olympians ( Zeus don't strike me!). I'm interested to know the life of the gods and living amongst them. I'm pretty sure life would be good having the power to summon blue cookies at will!

But I guess the opportunity has passed. I suppose I will be content with my life on Half-Blood Hill.

Upon reaching the top of the climbing wall (with few scratches if I do say so myself) and I am met with Avery. After the great war, Avery and I became closer than ever. And as a mature 17 year old, I am able to admit freely that I have always had a crush on him. I would tell him of my interest, but, like I said, I have way too much crap on my plate too deal with. But I'm perfectly content with checking him out *cough* I mean OBSERVING him from afar. And trust me, it's an amazing sight. His broad shoulders, washboard abs, and shining blond hair can make any girl happy. Who said only Aphrodite's sons can be hot?

He flashes me a bright smile that could rival Apollo's. "Two minutes and thirty seconds? Took you long enough Seaweed Brain."

I pass by him and playfully nudge him with my shoulder. "Whatever Wise Guy. The day I see you beat my time is the day Artemis has a child."

We laugh at the sheer impossibility, but then his smile loses its luster. He gets that cute crinkle in between his eyebrows. "Percy, I've been meaning to talk to you since the...incident two days ago." His usual calm facade isn't there, and that worries me. "I was wondering why...why you didn't accept Zeus's offer?"

There it was. The million dollar question. And I give him my million dollar answer : "Well... I guess because I wanted too."

Even Avery ses how pathetic my answer was. "But that was immortality, and not just immortality, but power as well. I'm sure 99.9% of the campers would have taken it without a thought."

He's right, but his prying was bugging me. So I decide to turn the tables. "Would YOU have taken it. Hmmm?". I cross my arms in what was definitely the most immature things I've said.

And unlike Ave, he has no answer. "Ummm...well..mmmm", he stammers. "I'm not sure. "

"Yeah exactly, so quit pestering me,will ya?", and with that we continue to our cabins in silence. As we were nearing the blue Poseidon cabin, I start to feel guilty for snapping at him and was about to apologize to him. But Avery takes the opportunity to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry for being nosy Percy. Maybe it's just my child-of-Athena thing." I laugh at his quip, but then he turned to face me with a serious expression. "I just...felt guilty that day. I was so relieved and happy when you said no. I would have really missed you."

He puts his hand on my cheek, and I can't help but get lost in his stormy grey eyes. He startsto lean in, and the heat of our shallow breaths makes my head dizzy. I knew what was going to happen, but...

"ALL CAMPERS RETURN TO YOUR RESPECTIVE CABINS IMMEDIATELY! " Mr. D's voice on the newly-installed loudspeaker breaks the connection and we pull apart. After some awkward mumbling, I quickly run into the Poseidon cabin.

I am blushing furiously. All I can think about was the almost kiss.

Who was I to know that my dreams that night would be that kiss x10, and with someone I would have never expected.

#teamavery? Well, let's see if the next chapter will change your minds. muahahaha. Leave reviews because I have fun reading them


	4. Wet Dreams and Wacky Goddesses

Heat.

A heat that completely takes over my senses. That's what I feel first. It's burning me, but not in a bad way. It's a delicious pain.

Next is a pair of hands. They run up my hip bones, over my bare stomach, then smooth over my breasts, where no man has yet to touch me. Then...oh the warm heat of his mouth over my left peak, his fingers tweaking the one on the right. He switched off, but not without leaving a harsh nip, making me moan in pain and pleasure.

I feel a warm coil twist in my lower abdomen, and if he doesn't hurry and do...I don't know what...then I will burst. He continues his ministrations, while grinding his hips against my core. He wraps my legs around his waist, and grabs my wrists in one hand, keeping me in place, giving him full control as he continues his torturous grinding, rutting me like a beast. His wild actions make me lose my control, and I claw his muscular back

If that alone was not enough, he tore my boy shorts of my body, and the lack of panties allowed him to thrust two if his large fingers deep inside of me. I screamed out in pleasure as he continued to pump in and out. His thumb circled the hard nub on top of my slit. It was like my body had a life of its own, for it thrust onto his fingers. Yet it isn't enough.

He brings his head next to my ear as I hear his brusque groans, feel his hot pants against my neck. He nibbles my ear and then growls out "Look at me Percy, open your eyes for me."

Forcing my way out of the haze of pleasure, I open my eyes to a pair of red ones and then...

"Wet dreams are the best thing to wake up to, aren't they?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" And after screaming bloody murder, I promptly fall out of bed.

Once my head was cleared, I look up to see possible the most beautiful woman ever. Take Marilyn Monroe and Scarlett, Johansenn, and pretend they had a love child. She would still not compare to her. Perfect wavy blonde hair, bee-stung lips and volumptuous body make the goddess of love, Aphrodite. And here she is in my bed in nothing but lacy lingerie. Whether it is out of respect or discomfort, I shyly avert my gaze from the scantily-clad goddess.

"Oh, Perseus come off the floor, and let me see how you've grown", her bell-like voice kindly orders me. "Dear Percy, you look absolutely marvelous. Now if only you had more enticing clothing you could live out your wet fantasies in reality."

I'm not sure whether to be embarrassed or insulted, but I'm pretty sure back talking the goddess of beauty will make her curse me to look like a Minotaur for all eternity, so I take the safer route. "Lady Aphrodite, it's an honor to see you. And I thank you for your... insightful...advice, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was creating a new fashion trend for the year 2070, but then I grew bored, so I decided to check on my favorite little heroine's love life. And it turns out you are in for a wild ride. But I'm sure you already know that from your dream-vision...Oh, don't give me that look darling. I'm sure you know by now that demigod dreams are more than dreams."

Just remembering the dreams, my face instantly turns red. The warmth, the heat, the pleasure. And what's more, the mystery. Who was the man. All I know of him are his fiery red eyes, which burned into me. And the strange thing is that I feel I have seen those red eyes before, and that they have seen me before.

Before my mind can conjure up more lust-hazed thoughts, I go back to the more pressing matter at hand. "How do you know about my dream? And what does it have to do with my demigod side. I mean, don't girls usually have these kind of dreams?"

"I suppose so, but the odd thing is that I didn't plant those dreams into your head. It was more like someone came into your pretty little head and made those dreams", Aphrodite explains.

"Hold on, you make those dreams happen? Isn't that a bit...invasive?"

"Just doing my job honey ", she winks coyly, and I just leave it at that.

"So if it wasn't you, then who, gave me that dream?" If the idea that someone was in my head wasn't bad enough, they forced me to have those kinds of dreams. Its scary and strange, but in a horrible way that I'm sure my hormonal side is thinking, I sort of liked it.

No, this is wrong, and it needs to stop. I'm sure by now I look like a tomato. "Well, is there a way you can stop it from happening?"

"Usually I would try to stop someone from taking my job, but this is just too interesting, so I will let it slide. I will still look into the situation, but this is just to tasty to stop!" she shrieks excitedly.

"But, this must be, I don't know, illegal in some way!"

"Well even if it is, you do get something out of it, right?" she winks at me and I duck my head in embarassment. "Now, I must be on my way. Toodaloo Percy, and don't worry, I'm sure this will prove to be a quest that you won't forget!" And with that, she disappears in a flash of bright light.

I am still highly annoyed that Aphrodite is using me as her personal soap opera, but that's how it is with the gods.

I lay back on my bed, pondering my strange situation. I suppose I could have it worse, but it still bothers me. Who is the mystery person who is driving me to the height of pleasure?

And all I have to go off was red eyes...

Ares POV

"DAMMIT!", I throw the orb at the wall in anger. The moment I get to be with Percy, Aphrodite comes in and ruins it.

I was able to access my dear Percy's dream by offering my daughter Harmonia to Morpheus, the god of dreams. In return, he gave me one of his orbs of dreams, which has access to all dreams.

Well, now my plan to woo her with her dreams is null and void with no more orb. But damn the gods, she is so close. And the dream tonight, I can almost feel her nails dig into me, smell her arousal, and her delicious moans. And the slick of her heat was just divine.

I need to feel it in the flesh. And to be honest, messing with her dreams is cowardly, and I only took that course in fear of rejection. But I am the god of freaking war. And if I plan to attain my spoils of war, I need to get onto the battlefield and face her head on. No more hiding behind the veil of dreams. Its time for my Percy to meet her forever.

Too sudden, not enough? Let me know cuz I'm a first time and just because I just lost my ffn virginity does not mean I'm a pro. leave reviews and criticisms, they will help out


End file.
